


Hot Chocolate

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Nat's POV, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Natasha makes a mean hot chocolate.But only on special occasions.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 10: Hot Chocolate for the countdown to Christmas based on JJJemma13 prompt list.
> 
> It's 3:40 AM and I wrote this instead of sleeping.

Natasha had a way of making the most delicious hot chocolate you would ever dream of. No one but her new the recipe. Not even _Clint._

And she only made it on special occasions.

To some, that day might’ve not have anything of special, I mean, it’d started just as any other day.

She woke up and went to the floor below her to spar with Steve as every morning. Then to the common floor to have some breakfast.

What was strange from the day was that Tony was already awake and eating breakfast. Which in itself was the weirdest thing; but she didn’t talk, she waited for Tony to notice her and started talking on his own.

“Do I have something on my face?” asked Tony. She waited a few minutes before answering.

“You are nervous. Want me to kill someone?” said Natasha without blinking her eyes once.

“What are you talking about? No. but thanks. Any way. The kid is coming back today from his trip with his school and I have an early Christmas present for him. Even though I don’t know it I should talk to him first of-”

“Let me guess. You have the adoption papers ready.” Said Natasha going to grab a mug to get herself some much needed coffee, because if she was going to deal with Stark’s rambling at this time of the morning, she would get her coffee first.

“Ho-how did you know?” asked Tony bewildered.

“You have been his guardian for years. He lives here with us now while his Aunt is traveling for works, I can imagine that you’ve decided that the best legal next step was to adopt Peter, that way nobody will be bother when you make him the heir of your fortune.” she said, almost nonchalant.

“That is a lot more than what I was going to say, but I really should be surprised at this point. And yeah, you’re right. I was planning on telling him before dinner. Today.”

~~

And that’s what he did.

She saw them go into Peter’s room before dinner, and when they came out, both of them were sporting the biggest smiles you could imagine.

And of course, the news where broken to the rest of the residents of the tower over food. It wasn’t elaborate. Just a simple Tony Stark trade mark conversation that went something like: _and in other news, Peter is now legally my son. What do we have for dessert?_

Natasha decided that since this was a special occasion, everyone deserved a special treatment.

 

When they finished their and most of them were sitting in the living room, Natasha headed back to the kitchen to do her magic. Half an hour later, she was handing out cups with the most delicious hot chocolate that any of them had ever tasted.

and maybe, maybe, she had finally found the perfect excuse to prepare her specialty more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
